Gone But Not Forgotten
by theDarkestZero
Summary: Master Xehanort has finally fallen. He is the reason for everything bad that has happened to our heroes, but he is also the reason for the good as well. He may be gone, but the effect he's had on many people will not be forgotten. He is reunited with an old friend on the Other Side. Xehanort...rest in peace. (Tribute to his beloved voice-actors, Chikao Ōtsuka and Leonard Nimoy.)


Master Xehanort slipped deeper and deeper into darkness. One moment he was on the battlefield, watching Riku and Roxas working together to fend off Xehanort's Heartless and Nobody incarnations, and the next, everything was dark. Xehanort grasped at air. He held a hand in front of his face. Everything he had worked so hard to achieve was about to crumble in front of him. For a second all was silent. Suddenly the world came crashing down around him. He felt a sharp pain in his side and put a hand over it, his fingers soaking in blood.

He cocked his head to the side to see Ventus, his Keyblade impaling Xehanort's side, his eyes filled with such anger and rage that Xehanort almost cracked a smile. Almost. He grabbed the blade with his hand, not worrying about the pain coming soon afterwards as he grabbed a hold of the blade, and he yanked it out, jumping away from Ventus and blocking an onslaught of magic attacks sent to him by Aqua mere feet from him.

"You think this is the end?" Xehanort's voice cracked, the wind soon being knocked out of him after Sora's Keyblade slammed into his stomach. The old man fell to the ground, the back of his head slamming hard against the hard soil of the Graveyard. He let out a raspy laugh that sounded more like a cough. "I'll be back to obtain the power of Kingdom Hearts. I _always_ come back."

Sora was pushed to the side by none other than Terra, who bent down to Xehanort's level and wrapped his fingers around the old man's throat. "Everything bad that has ever happened to _any_ of us is all because of you," Terra said, trying to hold back much of his anger. A tear escaped his eye. The tear leaked down his cheek and dripped off of his chin, falling down and dropping onto Xehanort's forehead.

The old man laughed as he was overcome by a sudden surge of adrenaline, and he rose to his feet swiftly, knocking Terra away from him. The light of Kingdom Hearts shone from above, a ray of white light falling onto Xehanort and filling him with a power he's never felt before. He smiled and stretched his arms to either side of him. Everything seemed to stop around him. His Organization XIII and the Guardians of Light stopped their battling and all looked to the center of attention, Xehanort.

"True, everything bad that has happened to each and every one of you is all because of me," Xehanort stared at his prize, the great Kingdom Hearts, looming over the battlefield. "But everything good to happen to you is also because of me." The Guardians murmured to themselves in confusion. "Terra, Aqua, and Ventus would have never left in search for me, and thus Sora, Riku, and Kairi would have never obtained their Keyblades, thus making all of the friendships they've had over the years nonexistent. "Without me, Radiant Garden would not have been taken by the darkness, and Kairi would not have shown up on the Destiny Islands." All eyes went on Kairi who stood next to Sora. "Need I go on?"

Nobody knew what to say to Xehanort's statement. In some ways, he old man was right. The friendship shared by Sora, Riku, and Kairi would be nonexistent without Xehanort. But they couldn't thank him for ruining the lives of many. And so Ventus leapt forward.

Xehanort had no time to show a reaction. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down he saw the tip of Ven's blade sticking right out of his chest, blood leaking down and staining the ground. Xehanort desperately tried to yank the Keyblade Ven held from his back, but he had no more strength left. His arms fell limp. He fell to his knees and looked up at the great Kingdom Hearts above. The light of the great deity in the sky seemed to blind him. He closed his eyes, and when they opened again, he was bathed in darkness once again.

All was silent. The old man couldn't even hear himself breathing. He took a step forward. He looked down to see a gray looking road that stretched from where he stood, to far out in the distance. As he walked he heard the sounds of shuffling footsteps, murmured voices, and even some laughter. Where were those noises coming from?

Every time he blinked he caught glimpses of the battlefield he stood on moments ago. The Guardians circled around him as his almost lifeless body stood on his knees underneath Kingdom Hearts. Most of his Organization stood on the sidelines, rather surprised that their leader was dying. Some of the Guardians looked down at Xehanort with sad eyes, while others wanted to laugh and joke around that the tyrannical monster had been defeated.

Xehanort shut it all out. All was dark again except for the road he walked in darkness. Ahead of him he saw something. A glimmer of light in the distance. He jogged towards it as if he were a kid again. He had to see what gave off such a brilliant light. He then had his answer. It was a giant door, at least eight or nine feet tall. He had memories of this doorway. His Heartless half had seen it once before.

He pressed a hand against the cool surface of the door. "Xehanort," a voice came from his side. Xehanort quickly turned around to see an old friend standing near inches away from him. Xehanort was speechless. Eraqus was here. Xehanort was sure that he was—"I see that you, to, have made it here. It's good to see you here."

"Where am I?" Xehanort asked, staring at the dark void all around the bright door. "You don't seem…as upset as I'd imagine you being."

"My pupils are once again united," Eraqus said, putting a comforting hand on Xehanort's shoulder. "That is all I ever really wanted. And now I'm reunited with my best friend. My partner." Xehanort wanted to smile but he kept himself under control. "As for where we are…we have both fallen. Our hearts have been freed. Welcome to the Other Side, friend."

"The Other Side," Xehanort repeated. "I'm…dead?"

"Nobody ever really dies," Eraqus said reassuringly. "One day everyone will be reunited, and it'll be like we never left each other." Eraqus looked to the door and smiled, putting a hand on the smooth surface inches from Xehanort's. "This is a place where light and darkness exist in perfect harmony. A place where not one element overpowers the other. A place we call peace. A _Sanctuary_ , if you will. I've been waiting for you. Let's go together."

"But I—" Xehanort began, put Eraqus put a finger to his lips. Xehanort suddenly nodded in understanding. He didn't want to leave things as they were. His plan had not been completed. But he somehow couldn't say no to his best friend. The two put both hands on the cool, smooth surface of the door. And the door was pushed open. A bright light escaped from the tiny crack in the slightly opened door, engulfing Xehanort and Eraqus in a blinding light.

On the battlefield of the Keyblade Graveyard, Xehanort's lifeless body began glowing white, getting everyone's attention. Then he exploded into a million particles of light, each tiny orb of light rising to the sky and vanishing into the light of Kingdom Hearts. The massive heart-shaped moon was suddenly shielded by the clouds again, and darkness passed over the land.

Xehanort's body had vanished. But maybe he was never really gone. Wherever he was, he was happy with Eraqus. He was content with the way things had gone.

Everything that happens, happens for a reason. Xehanort was not there anymore, but everything he did in the past would leave a lasting impression on all he's come into contact with. Xehanort lived on through everybody.

This was the way it was meant to be.

 **In loving memory of** **Chikao Ōtsuka** ** _(7/5/1929 – 1/15/2015)_** **and Leonard Nimoy** ** _(3/26/1931 – 2/27/2015)_** **, the beloved voice actors for Master Xehanort of the Kingdom Hearts series.**


End file.
